1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for using a display unit disposed on a lateral surface of a mobile terminal body and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
The functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photo capture and video capture through a camera, voice recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on the display unit. Some terminals may additionally perform an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia play function. In particular, recent terminals may receive multicast signals for providing video contents such as broadcasts, videos, television programs, or the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
As part of the improvement of the structural elements, mobile terminals having a structure in which the display unit is disposed on a rear and a lateral surface of the terminal as well as a front surface thereof have emerged.
Owing to the structural improvement, the needs of developing various UIs of the mobile terminal using a lateral display unit have been addressed.